Snogfest::
by lostelf76
Summary: HR, RT, HG. lots of snogging. rating for later chappies. RR!
1. Suspicion in the Lavatory

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

My friend Christine is writing this story with me. Much thanks to her!

"Mmmmm… Ron…"

"Hermioneee…"

Harry treaded up to the prefect/quidditch captain lavatory. Hearing someone moaning, he assumed that someone was sick. He walked in cautiously, not wanting to be puked on, but still needing a jimmy's.

The dark-haired 16-year-old walked to the door and muttered the password, "lemony fresh". He knew something was amiss the second he walked in.

Harry walked over to the urinal and heard someone moan, again, from the bathroom stall. He looked under the door and saw two sets of feet.

More moaning came from the bathroom stall.

"Mmmmm……."

Harry stared at the stall door not sure what he should do. Still more moaning came from inside.

"Mmmmm…….. Ron"

Harry thought he recognized the voice but he wasn't sure. He knew only one thing for certain: Ron was in there. After a moment of silence Harry spoke.

"Ron?"

this is my first fic so be nice. Please review!


	2. Something goes bump in the night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling

Also much thanks to my friend Christine who is helping me write this.

Sry the last chapter was really short this ones longer.

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed.

No one answered, but the moaning had stopped. It was ear-shatteringly silent in the lavatory.

Harry spoke again.

"Ron?" He asked again.

A sound of shuffling in the stall.

"Err.. Yeah mate?" Ron replied.

"Are you.. Err.. Ok in there?" Harry asked.

"Err, I'm fine..." Ron said.

"What are you.. Err.. Doing in there, Ron?" Asked Harry.

"Umm… I'm… Err…" Ron stammered.

Instead, a new voice, a startling familiar voice, answered Harry.

"Harry," this new voice said, "Just take a piss and leave!"

Harry did not take a piss. He walked out of the lavatory and planned to confront Ron later that night.

Later that night Harry waited in the common room. It was nearly midnight. He looked up as the fat lady swung open and Ron walked in.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded "It's almost midnight."

"Nowhere" Ron said as he sat down. "Just walking. So what are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting to talk to you"

" 'bout what?"

"About what happened today in the bathroom. Someone was in there with you. What were you doing?"

Ron was now red in the ears and looked nervous and embarrassed. "I…uh….."

But he was cut of as they both looked up and saw Hermione enter the common room.

"Hey guys." She greeted them "What are you doing up"

"We were just talking about..."

"Quidditch." Ron cut Harry off speaking quickly and looking rather relieved that he didn't have to answer his question. "Well im feeling kind of tired" Ron said getting up and stretching "I think I'll go to bed. Night." With that he hastily climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"I love you too… I loooove you! Ah! Baby!"

Harry heard Ron mumbling to himself in his sleep. He figured Ron was having a nightmare about tap-dancing spiders again, until he listened a bit harder.

Harry crept over to hear what Ron was saying.

"Ah! Ah!" Ron was panting.

"Why is Ron panting? Is he having a coronary-" Harry questioned aloud but was interrupted by Ron.

Harry definitely didn't understand.

Ron continued panting, and was now moaning also.

More moaning from Seamus's bed, which had the curtains pulled up, and Dean was suspiciously missing from his bed. Hmm… But that's another story.

"Ah! Ah!" Ron panted. "I love you Hermione!" he screamed.

Harry understood.

He walked to his bed silently and lay back down thinking. So it had been Hermione in stall today. He knew he recognized the voice. He tried to go back to sleep thinking over his friends relationship. They had seemed closer lately but he had thought that they were still just friends. Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Ron came to breakfast in a good mood.

"Mornig Harry" he said sitting down and grabbing some toast. "had the best dream last night…."

"Yeah I heard. You were talking in your sleep. I know about you and Hermione."

Ron was now red in the ears and looked completely taken aback by this statement. "oh….er…..well, you know now then don't you." He finished off oddly. Just then Hermione came in and joined them.

"Look Harry theres something you should know…"

"I already know. Ron…uh just told me." Harry stated catching himself before letting slip news of the dream. "oh. Well good." With that Hermione turned back to her food. Ron mouthed a thank you to Harry afterwards. After breakfast they all headed to their classes.

Well theres the second chapter! I hope you like it and if u don't u can tell me when you review. that's right review! Anyway sorry if its still a bit short im trying to make them longer. O and I am completely open to any suggestions any of u might have. Please Review!


	3. A thoughtful day

Hi guys! sry I havnt updated in a while. This chapters not as long as it was gonna be but I just wanted to get it in before I leave for Hawaii in half an hour (I hav to get up at 3 am! So I just decided to skip the whole sleep thing and get an update in) anyway just another quick note Christine aka the co-author did NOT help write this chappie seeing as she is in Germany. Thanks once again to all the wonderful people who review. And another quick note (last 1 I promise) to

Horace Slughorn: who should walk in on them ( I mean Dumbledore is the obvious but any1 else u think might be fun let me know!) (p.s. thanks for the suggestion and it will be used in a later chappie but the HG fun starts now!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I put in this disclaimer so I wont get arrested or worse hav my fic taken off the site! lol)

Harry walked slowly towards the defense against the dark arts classroom. He didn't like the class as much now that Snape was teaching. He began thinking about the loads of homework he would undoubtedly give them. But his thoughts were soon interrupted. Ginny Weasly had just stopped in front of Harry bending over to pick up a book she had dropped. He found himself starring at her ass.

_wow. I never realized how hot Ginny looks._

'Did I just think that' he wondered walking to class as Ginny straightened up. 'This is Ginny, Ron's sister. What would he think if me and Ginny just started going out. If she'll even go out with me' he thought bitterly.

Snape walked into the classroom in his usual angry way. "Open your books to page 267. Today we will be studying..." Harry found he could not listen to Snape after this. Instead his thoughts drifted elsewhere...

_I've always liked Ginny but just as a friend….._

"Mr. Potter. Need I take points for your lack of attention?" Snape said coldly. "What...Oh...Sorry Professor." Harry stuttered. " Make sure it doesn't happen again. Now as I was saying..." Harry found his thoughts drifting...

_I mean she had a crush on me in second year. I wonder if she still likes me now that she broke up with Dean……_

"MR. POTTER!" Snape screamed. Harry jumped shaken from his thoughts. "Need I remind you again, Mr. Potter? Pay attention in my class or you will fail." He sneered. " Sorry Professor." Harry said silently cursing himself. "It wont happen again." " Good. Now then..." Once again Harry's thoughts drifted to other things.

_Maybe I'll just talk to her at lunch. yeah. I'll start spending more time with her. Then maybe I'll ask her out..._

"25 Points will be taken from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's serious lack of attention." Harry silently cursed himself. " Now, that essay is due on Monday. I want it a foot long no less. Anyone who does not follow these rules can be sure that they will fail. You may leave." Snape said shortly. "Oh and Mr. Potter" He said as Harry reached the door. " The next time you fail to pay attention in class I will not be as forgiving. You may go." He said motioning for Harry to leave.

"Can you believe Snape. A foot of parchment by Monday!" Ron complained once they had left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. " Yeah." Harry said distractedly. He had just spotted Ginny entering the great hall for lunch. "I'll see you later" he said leaving Ron and heading towards the great hall.

"uh.. Hi Ginny. Can I er... sit here." He said awkwardly. 'What is wrong with me?' "Sure Harry" she said smiling up at him. "So, how have you been?" He asked sitting down. "Good." she said wondering why Harry was acting so weird. "Oh well that's good." He said. "I feel like I haven't really seen you much this year." "We sat together yesterday. Remember Harry?" she said "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot" he said wondering how he could forget that she had been sitting with them almost every day since school started not to mention all the times he had seen her at Quidditch practices. What was wrong with him?

Ginny was wondering the same thing when she looked down and noticed Harry's pants seemed...tight. At first she was completely wierded out but soon came around. She hadn't noticed that Harry had been babbling on about something the entire time. "well I better be going" she said while standing up "see ya later Harry. "yeah ok bye" he said. He wished he would stop acting so weird around Ginny. He let his thoughts drift for what seemed like the millionth time that day when he suddenly noticed that he was one of the last people in the great hall.

"shit im gonna be late" he muttered to himself while he gathered up his things.

Harry walked into the common room very late that night. They had just finished a very long practice in preparation for their game tomorrow.(a/n I no this isn't exactly accurate to the book but whatev) He changed out of his Quidditch robes and sank down in his bed, exaughsted. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

_Harry gently pushed Ginny onto the bed. It was only a matter of time before their clothing was off. He pushed into her as she gave a moan of pleasure. "Harry" she said with pleasure as he pushed into her again. "Ginny"_

Harry was awoken from his dream by Rons loud snoring. He lay back in his bed hoping to fall back asleep and keep dreaming but he had no such luck. He noticed that he was sweating and that there was a visible stain on his pajama pants. He cursed himself silently and eventually fell asleep once more.

Well there it is! Like it or not the important thing is to review! And remember people suggestions are welcomed! And also I wont be updating for a while seeing as the co-author of this fic is in Germany and I leave for Hawaii in half an hour. Please review!


	4. The Couch

Hello again (smiles nervously). Look I can explain the HUGE delay of updating this fic. 1. School started and we all know that means homework and hardly any free time 2. I'm lazy. well there you have it so you can put away the guns and I promise I'll be better about updates. O and the last chapter was written by me but Christine helped come up with the ideas. And the fic is set in the 6th book.

Thanks as always to the wonderful ppl who review and my co-author Christine

Disclaimer: I own nothing (including any direct quotes there may be) you cant send me to Azkaban! never!

Harry awoke the next morning to an avalanche of clothing being dumped on his head.

"Shit… Shit… I can't find my bloody uniform… Shit…" Harry heard Ron muttering to himself.

"Mate, your uniform is underneath your bed… I can see it from right here…" Harry said, from under the pile of clothes.

"Whaa?" Ron questioned, "I didn't realize you were awake!"

"Well, I wasn't, until some stupid prat decided to dump his entire wardrobe on my head," Harry replied.

"Oh, sorry about that Harry," Ron replied, flushing red in the ears.

"S'okay mate," Harry replied stiffly.

Ron dressed into his uniform and Harry in regular clothes and the two headed down to breakfast. Strange noises could be heard from Seamus's closed off four-poster and Dean was nowhere to be seen…

X

Harry headed to detention with Snape while Ron headed out to the quidditch pitch to warm up.

Harry had to alphabetize the detention records in Filch's office. He started with the James Potter/Sirius Black box. Looking through all their escapades, he really didn't wonder why James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been called the 'Marauders'. They definitely had been trouble-makers.

After what seemed like hours of alphabet-izing, Snape told Harry he could go.

All was silent. The game must be over…

Harry walked up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Quid Agis?" he said tentatively to the Fat Lady, wondering what he would find inside.

Her expression was unreadable as she replied, "You'll see." And she swung forward.

Suddenly everyone was screaming. Shouts of joy of beating the Ravenclaws.

"WE BEAT THOSE BLOODY WANKERS!" Yelled the random fat black kid (a.k.a. Billiard, Wawa's lover) who was shoe-horned in so that not everyone in the story would be white, middle-classed and British.

(A/n: if you have watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, which I'm sure you have, I'm talking about the weird kid who says the definition of the grim and refers to catching Sirius black as "trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.")

"We won!" Yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments- or it might have been half an hour- or possibly several sunlit days, they broke apart.

Ron jerked his head in approval as several people wolf-whistled or giggled.

Harry and Ginny went out for a walk , during which they might discuss the match. If there was time. Which there probably wouldn't be.

X

Several hours later.… Ginny and Harry were under the couch in the common room. What, in the name of Buddha were they doing UNDER THE COUCH? I'll tell you. They were snogging. (co-A/N: Snog. Snog. Isn't that a fun word to say? Snog. Snooooog. Snog, snog, snoggity snog.)(A/N: the random rants of Christine...)

Harry was on top of Ginny.

Mmmmm….

Ginny was really enjoying this, wasn't she?

Mmmmm….

Ginny's "positive re-inforcement" made Harry a bit daring. He started sliding his hand up her shirt when she moaned again.

Mmmmm Ron….

"Mmmmm Ginny… Wait, did you just moan your brother's name?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"What?"

"Did you just say 'Ron'?" Harry whispered.

"No, why the fuck would I have just said 'Ron'?" Ginny whispered back.

"I don't know, I just heard someone moan 'Ron'!" He whispered back.

They listened.

Mmmmm Ron….

Mmmmm….

Ron….

"Oh my god, I heard it too!" Ginny whispered.

Suddenly, the couch started shaking violently.

The couch next to them was also shaking violently, and calls of "DEAN! HARDER!" and "I LOVE YOU SEAMUS!" could be heard.

But never mind that.

Harry and Ginny were listening to the panting, moaning, screaming… From on top of their couch.

Suddenly, it stopped. Harry and Ginny slowly rolled out from under the couch. What they saw...

"RON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Hermione and Ron looked up in utter shock as Ginny screamed at them and Harry just stood there, too surprised to move. They quickly scrambled to cover themselves.

"How could you guys not tell me about this! I thought you were just snogging! I thought you were smarter than this..."Harry screamed at them as they hastily pulled on clothes

"O shut up Harry it's not like you two weren't shagging!" a very embarrassed Ron said. "I thought you wouldn't do something like this especially with MY SISTER! And I cant believe you GINNY! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!..."Ron yelled growing angry.

"O LOOK WHO'S TALKING! AS IF YOU TWO WEREN'T JUST SHAGGING! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION RON, HARRY AND I WERNT SHAGGING WE WERE JUST SNOGGING! AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE TOGETHER!" Ginny shouted

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted. The room went deathly silent. Footsteps could be heard in the background as Sheamus and Dean quietly snuck up to the boys dormitory.(A/N: this is the only shamus/dean bit I've written. The rest is all written by Christine)

Now back to the story.

"We should all just go back up to our dormitories and get some sleep.

Alright?" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron glared at each other. Ginny stood there looking over to Hermione and then glaring at ron.

"ALRIGHT?" Hermione said louder to get their attention.

"Fine" Harry and Ron muttered.

They all went back up to their dormitories and tried to get some sleep.

x

The next morning everyone was in a much better mood. Until Draco Malfoy walked up to their table that is.

A/N well there's another chappie! Draco is just way too hot to leave out of this fic! Let me no who you think draco should be paired with and any suggestions are welcome and to Horace Slughorn please let me know who should walk in. review and sorry once again for the delay!


End file.
